


Lazy Afternoon

by NMartin



Series: Doctor Mechanic [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Fantasy, doctor mechanic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has a very explicit dream about certain doctor she is working with. Unable to sleep, she goes to work on the pod, finding a troubled Abigail scared of sleeping alone in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

“We shouldn’t be doing this…” the woman moaned, lying on the floor next to the pod the girl should be working in. With her legs spread and her eyes closed, the doctor did not know how it all had started. One day they were planning on repairing a pod, and the next they were naked on the floor, the teenager’s head between her legs. “God, Raven…”

“Shh, don’t want anyone to hear, baby…” the girl teased, reaching to take the woman’s clit between her lips and sucking on it, hearing the woman let out more moans at the sensation. She smirked, moving her tongue up the woman’s slit to lap at the sensible bundle of nerves, eyes set on the woman’s face.  _God, she’s so hot when she moans like this…_ two fingers slid inside the woman, Raven kissing her mound and making the woman shiver. “Come on, baby, I know you can’t resist it anymore…” she purred.

And then Raven opened her eyes. In the room nothing seemed to have changed in the few hours she had been sleeping, except for how the air felt heavier. Outside, not a soul was heard. The corridors of the Ark were practically empty, a comfortable silence that reigned most of the time, only bothered by the sound of the guards marching. Raven sighed, turning on her bed and closing her eyes, imagining how life on Earth could be. It had been a few days since she had learned that people had been sent to the ground, Finn among them. And still, she couldn’t stop thinking of that woman. Abigail Griffin, her name was. They had met before, of course. But never Raven had thought of her like she had started to think these past two days. In her dreams, images and flashes of the woman’s curves, interrupting her peaceful sleep with burning aches between her legs.  _What the fuck is going on with me._ Letting out a huff, she stood up and stretched. _Maybe I could go work on the pod._

And so she put on her jacket and took her tool box, she checked that the guards were away and smirked before running towards the hidden place. Pushing the door open slowly, trying to not to make any noise, the girl entered the room and set the toolbox down— hearing someone gasp. “Oh god!” a female voice spoke, a woman standing up and looking at Raven with fear. “Raven, oh god.” the woman sighed in relief, hand on her chest. “For a second I thought that someone had seen me.”

“What are you doing here?” the girl asked, walking towards the woman. The lights were dim, but the tears were obvious in Abigail’s cheeks. “Hey,” taking a step forward, Raven put her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…”

It was obviously a lie, both of them knew it. Abigail Griffin seemed the kind of person who hid her feelings to protect the people around her, and that had been confirmed when the woman had sent the group of delinquents to the Earth. Taking another step forward, Raven sighed. “Hey, don’t lie to me.” she muttered. Honestly, no matter how intense her fantasies could be, she knew the woman was worth more than just sex dreams. Somehow, Raven cared about her even if they really did not know each other much. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Clarke… I’ve sent her to the Earth to die. I’ve sent my daughter to die.” her voice broke, not being able to hold her tears anymore. There was nothing that reminded the teenager of the same doctor who she had talked to hours before, the woman was now a mess of sobs and tears.

“No, no, come here.” Raven whispered, pulling the woman into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around her and letting the woman cry on her shoulder. “That is not true, Abby. You had to make a decision, and it was to send her down there. Here she wouldn’t have had a choice to survive, but there she has. She has the opportunity to feel the Earth air, to see how that is. We might now have it.”

“But she hates me. Why would she take her bracelet off if it wasn’t because she hates me?”

“Listen, Abigail.” Raven told, pulling back slightly and looking down at her eyes. She was not going to sugarcoat it, they both were adults who knew that life wasn’t always fair, who had been hurt and had cried because of it. The girl had been too hurt, all her life. But instead of making her weaker, it had made her grow stronger and way more mature than anyone else her age. “I won’t lie to you, Clarke probably hates you right now. She is alone, in a place where supposedly no one has been able to live for like a hundred years and probably surrounded by a group of fuckboys who will try kill each other as soon as they can.” the words were harsh. The words only hurt the woman, and Raven knew it. But the pain was unavoidable. “But the thing is, she will understand someday. You’ve given her a chance to survive, even if we don’t know what there is down there. You’ve done that for your daughter, because you love her. That’s way more other mothers do for their kids.”

_Mine is the best example, you know? She’s never there for me. She had me because she was irresponsible enough to get pregnant, and did not realize that practically until she gave birth. She exchanges our food and goods for moonshine. I know what it is to truly hate a mother, Abigail. And Clarke does not truly hate you, it will sooner or later go away. You’re a wonderful mother, a part of me wishes you had been there to take care of me when I was alone. Yes, Finn was there, but it is not the same, it has never been. And now he is there, and I am here. I’m alone again._

“Thank you.” she heard the woman whisper, her brown eyes staring up at her face. Raven had become lost in thought for a few seconds, zoning out and thinking of her mother and Finn. Her life had been tough, and she had grown strong. The kind of strength the woman needed right now.

“No need to thank me, Abby.” the girl whispered, smiling slightly and pulling her into another hug. This time it was softer, more gentle. Her arms wrapped around the woman’s waist with care. Her eyes fell shut for a few moments, letting out a sigh and smiling at the warmth of the doctor’s body. Abby seemed to have relaxed too, her face burying on the crook of the girl’s neck and soft breaths escaping her lips. The teenager opened her eyes, a flash of her dream appearing in her mind.  _Calm down._ She gazed around the room, noticing a blanket and two pillows the woman seemed to have brought there.  _Wait, is she sleeping here?_ ”Abby?” she heard a soft hum in response. “Why is there a bed settled here?”

“Since Clarke left I feel alone and well, I…” the woman pulled back, letting out a sigh and shrugging. “I just— this pod will bring us to Earth, it’s the only way I’ll see my daughter again… It feels somehow closer to her, I guess.” The woman probably thought that she was sounding stupid. The woman probably thought that there was no way it made sense. But for Raven, it did. She understood what it meant, the symbolism of that ship. With a smile, she walked past the doctor and leaned to take the pillows and the blanket. “Let’s go to your room. I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

“What?”

“I’m not leaving you alone again. If I did you’d end up crying yourself to sleep, and I don’t want that. I’m not letting you break down and not to have anyone to hold you. So,” the girl put both pillows under her arm and put the blanket over her shoulder. “We’ll go there now, then tomorrow I will come here and work on the pod whenever I can. When you’re done with your doctor responsibilities, meet me here.”

Abigail swallowed hard and gave the girl an imperceptible nod. “Thank you.” she whispered, taking the girl’s free hand and then turning to take her tool box. Without saying a word she slowly guided the girl through the Ark, avoiding the guards and entering the small room she shared with her daughter. “It’s here.”

“Nice place.” the girl smiled, seeing the many drawings on the walls. She had heard that Clarke Griffin was a good artist, and honestly didn’t surprise her. Many drawings of the Earth, like the pictures in their books, but also animals and people. Raven could recognize both the girl and the woman, and a man next to them. Jake Griffin, of course. The man had been floated years ago, as Raven had heard. “Clarke really has a talent.”

“She does…” the woman muttered, smiling slightly at the drawings before letting go of the girl’s hand. Raven quickly missed the contact, turning to look at the doctor, then watched her body as she left the toolbox on a side of the room. “That’s my bed.” the woman pointed, making Raven look at a bed big enough for just two persons. She smiled and left the pillows on it, then the blanket— and then she took off her jacket and jumped on it. With a soft bounce she let out a soft laugh and sighed.

“You coming?”

“Yeah.” Abigail smiled and turned, taking a long t-shirt from a shelf and taking off the one she was wearing. Raven inhaled deeply, the sight of the woman’s skin being unforeseen that she could not control her thoughts. Immediately she was thinking of the perfect way her lips would worship the woman all night long, of how she would make sure to touch her in a way she had never been touched before, of how much she wanted her. The woman turned and walked towards her, putting the blanket over the girl’s body and then sitting on the edge of the bed. She took off her necklace and shoes, making Raven remember that she had not done so.

“Shit.” she muttered, uncovering herself and taking off her boots and necklace in a rush, leaving everything on the floor and then going back to lying down. Hearing the woman laugh, she turned to her and raised a brow, watching her roll her eyes and smirk. “I don’t really sleep, you know? I just lie down, I don’t even take my boots off.” she shrugged and patted the bed. “Sleep now?”

“Yes.” the woman smiled and lay down next to the girl, turning to her side to look at her. It was really late at night, and they’d probably just have two or three hours more of sleep— but none of them wanted this moment to finish. It somehow felt right, to be sleeping next to each other. “Thank you.” Abigail whispered, moving closer to the girl and putting her hand on her chest, right on her heart. She yawned against the pillow, feeling the girl wrap her arm around her and intertwine their legs. How could something so intimate feel so right, if they were practically strangers?  _It doesn’t matter now,_ Raven thought. “Thanks for not leaving me alone, for fixing the pod… For everything.”

“No need to thank me, Abby.” the girl smiled, watching the woman close her eyes, breathing calmly. She looked so perfect, that not even the ache between the girl’s legs could make her think of anything but hold the woman. “I’m here… I’ll always be here.” she whispered. Abigail didn’t hear though, already asleep.

* * *

 

A smile on her face, Raven woke hours later at the sound of the global Ark morning alarm. It seemed that they hadn’t even moved on the bed, the woman still being in her arms. “Morning…” she whispered, wanting the woman to open her eyes. Seeing her turn on the bed slightly and sigh, she smiled even more. “Doctor, there’s an emergency!” she yelled.

“What? Where?” Abigail freed herself from her arms and jumped off the bed, taking her shoes and putting them on before heading towards the door. It was opening when the woman stopped dead, freezing for a few seconds before turning to Raven. “You…” her mouth fell open and she frowned, looking at the teenager with hatred. “Why did you do that?!”

“Relax, Abby.” the other said between laughs, rolling on the bed and feeling tears. It had been so funny, to see the woman so panicked in a second. “It was just a prank!” she laughed loudly. The woman ended up joining her, letting out a laugh and sitting on the bed. Looking at Raven, she smiled.

“How did you sleep?”

“Really well, actually… This bed is way more comfortable than mine.”

“Well, you can come whenever you want.”

* * *

 

After three hours working on the pod, Raven decided to with Abigail as they spoke, with her arms wrapped around the woman and her legs in each side. The machine was almost ready, she only needed the last piece, and now they could simply sit down and talk— there was time. They could simply stay like this for a while, sit down and talk, feel the other near. “How do you think the Earth is? Like, not in the books we read… the actual Earth. How do you think it looks like now?”

“I don’t know…” the woman looked up thoughtfully, pursing her lips and then closing her eyes. “I guess that there is a lot of green, from trees to tall, uncut grass. Did you know that people used to cut it, because it looked better on their yards?” the woman smiled, turning to Raven and nodding. “Yes, it’s stupid! Who would cut a plant? They look so beautiful in the pictures, and flowers too.” the girl smirked, loving the way the woman seemed to get excited. “They say there is water, lakes and everything. Maybe when we’re down there we could go for a swim…”

“If radiation doesn’t kill us…”

“It hasn’t killed my daughter, it won’t kill us. I’m tougher than her.”

“You only want to perv on me while I’m all wet.”

“I don’t need water for that.”

The woman’s reply caught both of them by surprise, Abigail quickly covering her mouth after the words escaped her lips. She had said exactly what she had thought, and yet she did not realize their weight until they were spoken out loud. Sitting behind her, Raven was simply speechless. The air suddenly felt heavier, the girl licking her own lips before hugging the woman tighter. She slowly leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Abigail’s neck, her lips brushing her skin softly. Hearing the woman let out a sigh made her smile, feeling the woman tilt her head to grant her more access. Moving her lips to the crook of her neck, she spent an eternity kissing her skin, biting it, making sure the woman never forgot the consequences of her words.

And that’s how it started. A lazy afternoon, the day before travelling down to Earth.


End file.
